


Flower Crush

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Zaley, Zayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley promises herself not to rush into another relationship. Then she ends up falling hard for her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crush

Riley made a promise to herself that after Lucas. She promised she would not fall as fast for someone. The next guy she liked would be someone she would hold off of before she made a move and after thinking (And a discussion with Maya) she would finally ask him out.

That was the plan. And of course, the plan did not work out as she would like.

At the middle of Sophmore Year, she was on top of the world. Riley was sharing the number one spot with Smackle and Farkle, She was a Cheerleader on the Varsity team and she was looking into Harvard her 2350 on the PSAT’s giving her an advantage.

Another thing Sophmore Year brought. Another crush. This time, it was unexpected. But Riley employed the plan. She didn’t rush her feelings, in fact, she refused to acknowledge them for a year because crushing on a friend of yours (again) could be an issue.

Part of her could see why she started feeling the way she did. Zay was a great guy, not just to her, to all of his friends. He was smarter than most gave him credit for and he was a joy to be around. He lived to make them smile.

The two were close. That much could not be argued. Freshman Year, it was Zay that made sure Riley had a killer routine to audition with because this time he wanted her to make the team the first time around (sadly it didn’t happen).

Sophomore Year, Zay was in danger of failing something he managed to keep secret from everyone. Eventually, Riley was approached by their Math Teacher who asked Riley to help Zay (Since she and Zay were friends).

That’s where their ‘Relationship’ really started. After school, and just before her Cheer Practice (She finally made JV), she would sit with him and they would go over work from his classes which include Geometry, World History, Spanish, Earth Science, and English. More often than not they would drift away from school and start joking around about other things. Despite Riley trying to get him to stay on topic.

After they finished with Tutoring, Riley would go to practice, which Zay would sit in on. Then Zay would take her home because ‘It’s not gentleman-like to let a lady walk home alone’

It went like that for the rest of the year. Maya continued to comment on how cute they were while Riley denied any and all feelings (which true to her words at the moment was not all there). They were friends. And she liked hanging out with him.

Her feelings didn’t hit her until later. Long after he had decided he liked her.

This brings it back to Junior year. New Years to be exact. Once again Riley invited all of her friends, what she didn’t realize was that there was a downside to being one of the two single people out of a group of 12. To get away from the crowd of couples Riley and Zay escaped to her room where they sat outside of her window watching the crowd of New Yorkers preparing for the countdown. Her feelings had grown since Maya first mentioned it and as promised she moved slow, she didn’t want to ruin what they already had. He was one of her best friends and she didn’t want their relationship to damage that, especially if it meant hurting her other friends.

Just before the countdown came, Zay made a comment about bringing in the New Year with a kiss. This confused her because they were alone and there was no way he would find a girl to kiss in less a minute, I mean he’s good, but he’s not that good.

When the chorus of voices hits one she feels him press a kiss to her cheek. Before she can react, he’s up and back inside, not long after she hears her door close. It was like she was frozen. It took both Maya and Farkle to get her to finally come inside. After noticing her face, Farkle disappears, leaving both girls alone.

“Wanna explain to me why Hunkalicious ran out in such a hurry.”

No. But she did it anyway.

 

*___*___*

 

Just after school started up after New Years. They went back into their old routine, acting as if nothing happened. Maya encouraged Riley to go with her feelings. Smackle had some choice words for her (Riley hoped she spoke out of love). Even Lucas and Farkle had something to say on the matter.

“Zay isn’t Lucas, Riley. You guys have been dancing around this for a year now and you’ve known each other for three times that. I assure you, your decision to go slow has long been achieved.”

Riley still does nothing. She was nervous, that’s all there was to it. And no amount of convincing (Or statistics in Smackle’s Case) Was going to make that easier.

So they stopped altogether. Instead, Maya went to bug Zay, surprisingly he was the easier target.

Maya tried her best to push him without scaring him off, Of course, she wanted her friend to be happy but boys were trouble, and that was the absolute last thing she wished upon Riley. So she was cautious.

“If I help you, I want you to promise me you won’t hurt her.” It was a threat. The nicest way Maya could put it without coming off as mean.

“I won’t Honeynugget I promise.” Maya nods in response. But it was not the last time she would bring it up. 

The last Tuesday in January, Maya and Zay went to re-take a test at their school. Despite Riley’s effort, they both failed their Geometry Exam. 

This gave them an excuse to be alone without it being suspicious. After their test was over, They stumbled over flyers for the school’s annual Valentine’s Day Sale.

Every year the school would sell Flowers, Stuffed Animals, and other cliche Valentine’s Day items. Following that, they would have a school dance. Every Year Riley received a lot of flowers, which wasn’t a surprising. As A cheerleader on the Honor Roll with a variety of clubs attached to her name she got around and made a lot of friends (It was pure luck she attended the same school that her Father worked in otherwise, her carrying her gifts home would be impossible). Maya told him if he was going to do that, he needed to stand out, he couldn’t just send her a flower with his name attached. He needed to be a gift she wouldn’t look over.

 

*___*___*

 

After their break (Regents Week) The group returned to school at the start of February. They officially began to announce plans for their Valentine’s Day Dance.

When the day finally arrived Zay had decided it would be best if he delivered it in person. That was the only way he could think to stand out. So just after Riley was finished with classes he picked her up at her locker (As Usual). Trying to act casual proved to be very hard, especially since he was filled with nerves.

When they arrive at the booth, Zay stops suddenly, causing Riley bump into him.

“Zay, you do realize we only have an hour right?” Riley watches as Zay pulls two flowers, A Candy, and a purple bear from the booth then holds it out for her to take. For a moment, she stares down at them “Did you steal that?” Zay shrugs but searches his pocket for money. He places the money on the table. He then and looks back at Riley, who is smelling the two roses.

“Now where was I?” Riley looks up from the flowers and smiles.

“I think you were just about to ask me to the dance.” She takes another step forward. “And I was going to say yes.


End file.
